This description relates to establishing, in cellular wireless communication systems, secure connections through non-secure networks.
A cellular wireless communication system may serve a large geographic area, within which multiple transceiver stations may be deployed to serve access terminals and define zones of coverage (known as cells). As such, a large geographic area may be divided into many cells and each cell may be further divided into sectors.
Various types of access terminals such as cellular telephones, laptop computers, personal digital assistants (PDA's), etc. may be used to access cellular wireless communication systems. Often an access terminal establishes a direct connection with the communication system, which may be considered a secure connection. Some access terminals such as computer systems and laptop computers may establish indirect connections with cellular wireless communication systems through networks such as the Internet, which may not be considered secure.